latenightbitefandomcom-20200215-history
Witches
Both males and females with magic are referred to as witches; a warlock is someone who has used and continues to use magic for evil. They are born from a long line of witches and have the natural ability of magic. Most witches have mentors and/or apprentices, whom they learn from and guide, until they have reached a certain level of magic. 'Types of Magic' Innate Magic: A form of magic that taps into the internal resources of the witch. This type of magic is the most convenient and quickest to use, though a witch’s energies are limited and can cause pain and discomfort for over-use. Because of this limitation, witches must learn to draw upon external sources of power to not tax upon their own abilities and therefore can only cast minor spells. As a witch’s power grows with training and experience, they are able to perform more powerful feats of magic. Channeling Magic: A form of magic that involves utilizing the energies of the surrounding elements and celestial events. This magic is similar to spirit magic, however channeling usually taps into the power on Earth. Channeling magic can also allow a witch to tap into the power of another witch, however some sort of conduit (such as a personal item) or connection (bloodline) is usually required to focus the specific energies. Spirit Magic: A form of magic that calls upon the aid of spirits. It is commonly used amongst the witches in the series as it is considered a major source for witchcraft. Since witches are the servants of nature and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they use the power that the spirits provide by calling out for them. Dark Magic: A form of magic draws upon malevolent powers and is fueled by the darkest aspects of witches themselves such as negative emotions and temptation. This magic is extremely powerful, seductive, and addictive as it has no boundaries. Despite it’s free use, it defies the authority of the Spirits of Nature and though the spirits themselves cannot stop use, witches can be severely punished. Expression: An unnatural form of magic that involves channeling the souls of dead humans and releases darkness that cannot exist on Earth without corrupting and destroying it. Expression is considered extremely dark, perhaps more so than dark magic. Because of it’s horrible nature, many witches do not even consider it to be magic. 'Characteristics and Traits' *Innate Power Source: Through biological means, witches possess an inherent power source, which they intuitively draw upon to channel magic. *Unique Blood: Their blood has mystical qualities. A witch’s blood is required to perform a ritual intending to kill witches. *Marking Their Death: After their departure, a witch will leave behind a mystical form of energy, which can be controlled and harnessed by another member of their Circle. Depending upon whether or not a witch had bound their coven, if a witch is killed inappropriately, their magic will pass down to the other members of their coven, enhancing their power. 'Abilities' *Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. *Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. *Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. *Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *Mind Stunning: The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *Pain Infliction: The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *Witches Brew: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 'Weaknesses' *Ashwood: Can prevent a Witch from using magic when inside of it. *Iron Sulphate: Subtance used to supress the magic of witches. *Fear: A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *Mortality: Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *Overuse Of Magic: The excessive use of magic could lead to several ailments such as nosebleeds, headaches, fainting and in extreme cases death. 'Tools' *Books of Shadows/Grimoire: Journals used primarily by witches that have documented various spells, information, potions, etc. These journals can be passed along different bloodlines for generations increasing the magical knowledge contained within. *Candles: Commonly seen tools used to focus a witch’s spell and/or ritual. *Crystals: Crystals are natural materials that can be used to magnify an individual witch’s magic. Crystals particularly serve useful for those bound in a circle to access their own individual magic or enable disempowered witches. *Talismans: An object, usually a personal item that witches can use to channel energy into their magic. *Herbs and Roots: Various herbs and roots possess inherent mystical properties effective for magical practice commonly used in brewing elixirs or potions. 'Circles' Witches are organized into groups known as circles. While commonly circles are comprised of six members, the numbers can be much larger or smaller. Witches form circles in order to enhance their power and obtain greater knowledge of their Craft. Occasionally, witches may choose to bind their circles, which is a ceremonial ritual of mystically linking the members’ bloodline together. While this link limits their individual power, their true strength lies in their collective power. 'Rules for living amongst society' #Killing with magic is strictly forbidden and the witch will be severely punished if they are found out. #There are many witch/wiccan shops that humans often go to buy spells or potions. This research is based on witches of The Secret Circle, Vampire Diaries, and True Blood. Category:Species